Testing the Waters
by Lady Azura
Summary: "So, how far have you gone?" Camaya. Oneshot.


Summary: _"So, how far have you gone?" Camaya. Oneshot._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've decided to try my hand at a Camaya fic.

X

**Testing the Waters****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"So how far have you gone?"

Maya glanced up from her History textbook to look at Tori, who was staring at her expectantly. "What?"

"With Cam." Tori said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Maya blinked in confusion. "I haven't gone anywhere with Cam…"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean… have you kissed?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Maya replied slowly.

A grand total of fifteen times. She knew because she'd been keeping count – not that she was going to tell Tori that. Or anyone.

"_And_?" Tori prodded, clearly eager to know all the details.

"And what?" Maya asked.

"What else?"

Maya furrowed her brow. She had no idea what Tori was expecting to get out of this conversation, or why, but she racked her brain for possible answers anyway. After a moment, she remembered one incident in particular and snapped her fingers.

"He won me a stuffed monkey once at the arcade." She said, beaming to herself. "I still have it. I named him Terrance – "

Tori's face immediately fell, her shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"_Oh_."

"Oh?" Maya repeated. "What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"So that's… all you've done?" Tori asked. "You guys haven't gotten to second base? Or third?"

Then it dawned on Maya. _That's_ what Tori wanted to know. She could feel her entire face heating up at the mere thought of her and Cam doing anything that wasn't simply kissing or handholding – not because she didn't _want_ to do that sort of thing with Cam, but because she never _had_. With anyone. She was only fourteen after all and besides, it wasn't like guys were flocking to her and vying for her attention. Shaking her head, she adjusted her glasses, which were threatening to slide down the bridge of her nose, and made sure no one was eavesdropping before turning her attention back to Tori.

"_Are you crazy_?" She hissed. "We just started going out."

"Yeah. Like three months ago." Tristan chimed in from behind her without even looking up from his phone.

Maya shot him a glare before glancing back at Tori. "Why does it even matter?"

"Uh, hello!" Tori held up her latest issue of _Sizzle Teen_. "According to this, you should be at _least_ at second base by now."

"That's just some stupid magazine." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"They relationship _experts_, Maya." Tori stated.

"Well, Cam's not even like that."

"He's a guy. Of course he is."

"You know, I seem to recall that makeover doing absolutely nothing –"

"In _hindsight_, we may have gone a little overboard with the makeup." Tori said with a grimace.

"A little?" Maya challenged.

"Okay, a lot." Tori conceded.

Maya smiled triumphantly.

"But there are still ways to get his attention…" The dark-haired girl added.

"He _is_ paying attention to me, Tor. That's all I wanted in the first place." Maya told her.

"Just let me take you bra shopping!" Tori begged.

"_What_?"

"Sports bras are not sexy! They're just not!"

"But they're comfortable." Maya insisted.

"_Comfort_ is not sexy. It's not even cute." Tori said. She scooted her chair closer and took Maya's hands in hers. "Please? Just let me take you bra shopping and I won't bug you about this again."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_." She replied. "But _just_ bra shopping. And nothing… over the top."

"I make no promises."

"Tori!"

oOo

Why oh _why_ had she let Tori talk her into it? That's all Maya could think as she sat against her headboard, fighting the urge to adjust her new bra in front of her boyfriend. Cam sat at the end of her bed, going over his French notes. Maya made a face, trying to squirm discreetly. She had half a mind to call Tori up to complain about just how uncomfortable and itchy she was, and how it was entirely _her_ fault for forcing her to pay forty dollars for a bra she didn't even like.

"And… done." Cam's voice shattered her reverie, and she looked over just as he was closing his book and setting it on the floor. He met her gaze and gave her a small smile before arching his brow. "Something wrong?"

"No." She said tightly.

He gave her a pointed look.

Maya huffed.

"It's this stupid bra!" She growled.

"O-oh." Cam stammered out, clearly taken aback.

"Yeah." She grimaced.

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?" It was obvious he was desperate to change the subject.

Maya couldn't help but smile, and instead of answering, inched closer and kissed him.

Sixteen.

Her lips lingered on his longer than they normally would have. Usually their kisses were short and sweet, but Maya wanted to test the waters a bit, to see where it would take them. Shifting her body towards Cam's, she tilted her head slightly, moving her lips over his and trying to evoke some kind of response from him. At first, he did nothing. He simply sat still, probably a little stunned from the sudden turn of events, and let her do all the work. After a few seconds however, he returned the kiss, reaching up and threading his fingers through her hair.

Maya smiled before letting her tongue dart out curiously. Cam's lips parted with a quiet gasp and she kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth to meet his. It was strange, and for the first little while, Maya couldn't understand the appeal, but before long their tongues were moving in sync with one another and she found that she was starting to enjoy it, for reasons completely beyond her comprehension.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Maya drew back for air, panting slightly. As Cam caught his own breath, she found herself staring at his lips, wanting nothing more than to keep going. She felt her face heating up and wasn't sure if it was from the temperature in the room or from embarrassment. Without much thought, she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in the bra Tori had convinced her to buy.

The last time she had taken off her shirt resulted in her feeling both humiliated and rejected. This time however, they were at _her_ house and didn't need to worry about any billet moms walking in on them. In fact, they didn't need to worry about _anyone_ walking in on them. Both Katie and her parents were out for the night. She and Cam had the entire house to themselves, and Maya intended to savor every second of it.

Cam's eyes were glued to her chest.

Tori was right. Her new bra, however uncomfortable, was blue and lacy and had a little bow on the front of it. It was also padded somewhat, accentuating her cleavage and making her appear much more endowed than she actually was. It was a little too girly for Maya's taste, but Tori had insisted that it would grab Cam's attention and if the coloring in his cheeks was any indication, it certainly had.

She crossed her arms awkwardly. "Well?"

Cam quickly glanced back up at her face, pretending like he hadn't just been staring at her cleavage.

"Well what?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"What do you think?" Maya asked.

"Uhh… well, I… umm…" Cam trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Maya groaned.

"I knew it! I look stupid!" She whined, leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve her shirt.

"No, no! Maya, you look… beautiful!" Cam told her, before flushing. "I mean, not to say that you don't usually look beautiful, because you do –"

Maya smiled shyly.

Cam quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry, you just… caught me off guard a little…" he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maya smirked.

"So, uh, what brought this on, exactly?" Cam asked, motioning to her shirtless self.

"Tori." Maya answered simply.

"Ah."

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, do you wanna maybe watch a movie or something?" Cam asked.

"We could do that." Maya replied slowly. "Or… we could keep kissing."

With that, she leaned over and claimed his lips once more.

X

**FIN**

X

**Originally, this was originally going to be a full-fledged smut, but since it's my first time writing Cam and Maya, I decided to hold off until my next Camaya fic.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, though!**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
